


automatically

by 100nen_mateba



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100nen_mateba/pseuds/100nen_mateba
Summary: Just another example of Whipped™ culture by Jeno and Jaemin.





	automatically

Renjun shuffled into the living room, eyes and nose scrunched up, pink lips stretched mid yawn. 

“Good morning, Injunnie!” Jaemin greeted with an adoring grin from his seat on the couch. 

“Morning Injun-ah.” Followed Jeno, who was sitting on the couch, face displaying his heart-melting eye smile. The sight of their sleepy boyfriend who had just woke up was almost unbearably cute. Renjun gave them a sleepy, heavy-lidded stare, a sign that he was still clinging on to sleep, then shivered in the early morning light. 

Finally, Renjun opened his mouth and mumbled his first words of the morning. 

“ 'm cold.” 

Immediately, Jeno and Jaemin sprang up from the couch and into action. Jaemin enveloped Renjun in a hug and led them both to the couch without letting go. Jeno sprinted back to the room the three of them shared, grabbed the blanket off the bed, and returned to the living room. He sat down beside Renjun and wrapped the blanket around the three of them, winding his arms around Renjun and Jaemin. 

“There, better?” asked Jaemin.

“Mhm.” the barely audible reply came. Renjun was already starting to fall back to sleep.

Jeno chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Jaemin followed suit and smiled into the kiss he pressed into his other cheek. They waited a few moments, just watching Renjun’s breath slow down and steady rhythmically, as he fell asleep in their arms. Jaemin spoke softly.

“Cute. He's so cute.”

“He's the cutest. What an angel.” 

“He's our angel.”

“We're so lucky, we're dating the cutest angel.”

Jaemin nodded his head seriously in agreement, before looking up to smile at Jeno, which he returned with one of his own. Wordlessly, they craned their heads to share a short but tender kiss, and settled in their positions around Renjun. Slowly, they began to let sleep replace their consciousness. Even in their dreams, they dreamt of each other, and all the kisses and cuddles that would happen when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fix was inspired by this one doujin from the haikyuu fandom where kenma sneezes and then the entire nekoma team starts running for blankets and stuff and at the end he's wrapped up in a huge bundle and the rest of the team is like "phew we did good yea" idk ok I haven't seen that fanart in like a whole year also this is my first fic so feel free to leave a comment or criticism I hope u enjoyed it I pulled it out of my ass at like 1am. Also if u have a better name for this fic drop it in the comments I hate the current one i couldn't think of anything.


End file.
